Naruto: Banished to the Desert
by Racket24
Summary: Betrayed by Konoha and banished for completing the Sasuke retrieval mission. Naruto takes his inheritance and leaves for Suna to find a new life. Magnet Release/Seal Master Naruto. Abandoned Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja of the Leaf, was staggering towards the walls of Konoha hastily, with Sasuke hung over his shoulder. The reason was the mission given to his team to retrieve Sasuke. He was smiling despite the bleeding and was barely hanging on to his consciousness.

He was smiling because he finished his mission and thus he kept his promise to his crush Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word cause that's his nindo – his ninja way.

As he approached to gate to Konoha he collapsed, the guards Kotetsu and Izumo ran up to them and picked them up and ran to the hospital, despite him being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, Kotetsu and Izumo didn't hate the boy and would help him with his pranks every once and a while.

When they arrived at the hospital they put Sasuke on a stretcher and took him to be seen. Much to the Chūnin's displeasure.

"Hey! We need a doctor over here; the wounds are fatal!" They shouted

A nurse hurried over to see and stopped when she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. Then replied, "He's a demon he doesn't get medical treatment." Then proceeded to walk away. Tsunade walked out of one of the surgical theaters and saw Naruto in Kotetsu's arm and rushed over. "By Kami, what happened to him?!" She yelled "We found him outside the gate with the Uchiha over his shoulder and we brought them both here and they took the Uchiha and left him with us Lady Hokage." They said quickly

"Ok, bring him in the room over here." Tsunade ordered "Shizune! Get over here and help me." She yelled to Shizune who walked over and stopped when the saw him and ran up to him "Naruto…! What happed to him" She gasped.

"Shizune now is not the time to ask questions around!" Tsunade yelled and they began to stabilize his condition. They left the Chūnin who just stood there before leaving to return to their post

* * *

Time Skip: The Next Day

* * *

In the Council Chambers the council sat assembled "Lady Hokage, we called this meeting to review the reports given by the squad sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. More specifically Uzumaki Naruto" Koharu Stated

"What about the reports." Tsunade asked getting a bad feeling about the meeting.

Genin Naruto Uzumaki used an excessive amount of demonic chakra to the point of almost killing Uchiha Sasuke - the person he was sent to retrieve, his teammate and by proxy a Leaf shinobi – all because he wanted to show who was the best among the was." Koharu stated coldly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "I've seen both of them and Naruto's injuries were far worse than the _Uchiha._ " She spat the name. Danzo then replied "That could be because the skill and genius of the Uchiha. He was the rookie of the year and has a fully matured Sharingan because of the battle with Uzumaki."

Whispers were heard throughout the council. "Tsunade, the council has deemed for Uzumaki to a threat that has to be put down."

Tsunade was about to retort until Danzo Spoke up. "We don't have a way to suppress or reseal the full might of the of the Kyūbi should it break free."

Koharu then spoke. "It is the decision of the council that Genin Uzumaki will be banished"

Tsunade, had enough, and slammed her hand on the desk breaking it in half. "I am the Hokage! I make the Decisions"

Her Statement had no effect on them. "Usually that would be correct but this makes your rule useless." Homura Stated as he pulled out the official seal of the Daimyo.

Danzo then announced. "Then its settled, Genin Uzumaki is banished and is to leave in 24 hours or he will be execute.

* * *

Back at the Hospital

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up on the bed and looked around and saw Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he asked seeing her furious expression. "what's wrong? You said you would bring Sasuke-kun back not kill him!"

He sat there speechless. Sasuke couldn't be dead, he only used non-fatal blows to him, did she not see his condition when he was brought in?

"My mother was right you really are a demon!" She said

Her words hurt worse than all the wounds on this body, one of his friend and his own teammate, his crush broke his heart.

Sakura then started again, "But don't worry anymore, my mother and the council are going to give you the highest punishment possible. you'll be banished or hopefully killed for hurting my Sasuke-kun, Stupid Demon?!"

After she left his eyes clouded up with tears at her betrayal. The same conversation happened with Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Kurenai, Asuma and finally Jiraiya. Kakashi said he was disappointed that he didn't try and talk it out and that he used the rasengan to fight Sasuke.

But Naruto's love for Konoha shattered when Jiraiya, went as far as to absolve the Toad Contract and his apprenticeship for the shame he brought to himself by almost killing his comrade, with a technique taught by him by the Toad Sage. Sasuke had come up with one hell of a story to that incriminates Naruto and they believed him because he was the " _Great Uchiha_ ".

* * *

Time Skip: Hokage Office One Day Later

* * *

Tsunade sat drinking sake trying to get the courage to tell Naruto of his banishment by the council. The ANBU arrived with Naruto a few minutes later.

Naruto stood there and asked, "Granny why did you call me so early I still tired from my injuries."

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto…" She stopped and calmed her breath "By decision of the council you are here by Stripped of your headband and banished from Konohagakure no Sato for an indefinite amount of time."

"B-But why? What did I do wrong!" He stated more than he asked

"O-On the grounds of losing control of the Demonic Chakra while fighting and almost killing your teammate and comrade and have been labeled a threat by the Fire Daimyo" She paused "You may not enter Fire Country or any of her allies such as Spring and Wave or you will be sentenced to execution without trial. Please relive your Headband to me."

"You have 1 day to leave or you will be executed" she said as he handed her his headband and started to walk away, "Naruto wait." She said and pulled out a key and map along with a box, she laughed dryly "Your parent would want you to have these."

"you knew them?" he asked shakily

"Yes, follow the map and seal their stuff in these scrolls and leave with it. It is your inheritance you when you turned 16 but you can't do that here now." She said and was crying by the end by the end. She came around the desk and kneeled and hugged him "I'll miss you gaki."

"I'll miss you too granny." Naruto cried into her shoulder a few minutes later he wiped his eyes and said "I guess this is goodbye." And then left to go get his inheritance

* * *

The Namikaze Compound

* * *

"So, this is it" he breathed and inserted the key and the key and door glowed and sucked up half of his chakra then opened.

He walked in and begun to pack stuff in the sealing scrolls Tsunade gave him

When he finished, the house was completely empty sans a few pieces of furniture that he didn't need and left to go to his apartment. After he finished there he headed to the gates.

* * *

Konoha Gates - Midnight

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo were doing there shift at the gate when they saw Naruto and asked, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing this late at night?"

Naruto responded by handing them his banishment script.

"We'll miss you Naruto, just be safe and don't forget about us" they replied holding up piece signs

"Thanks guys I'll miss you all too and stay safe." Naruto replied walking backwards and turned around and left for greener pastures.

* * *

Authors Notes

This is my first story I did this story cause I like banishment Fanfictions and My Personal Favorite Pairing it Naruto/Temari so I decided to do one of my own Sent e feedback on it would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Wind Country Border – 6 Months After Banishment

* * *

In the six months since Naruto's banishment he has traveled from The Land of Iron to the Ruins of Uzushiogakure. He also retrieved the sword of Zabuza Momochi's famed sword Kubikiribōchō – The Executioner's Blade. He also killed Aoi Rokushō and retrieved the Raijin no Ken – The sword of the Thunder God. Also, he found 4 of the 5 Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths and stole the last one from Kumo. Lastly, he found the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple and took all the mask for safe keeping.

He also discovered his new hobby of the sealing arts and is currently a level 7 of 10 Seal master from reading books left by his parents. He also discovers the trick to shadow clones 1 month into his banishment and started learning exponentially. He was almost done with adapting the Hiraishin.

He also got the Toad Contract back and Jiraiya's got dissolved.

He grew to a nice height of 5'9" his whiskers he wore a black custom flak jacket that looked like the ones from Konoha but had more armor around the neck and shoulders, he wore black gloves with Iridium plates and combat boots the rest of his attire was the same but black, his hair was styled like his fathers but it was red with a few Iridium color strands from almost losing control of the Kyūbi 2 weeks after his banishment.

* * *

Uzushiogakure Ruins – 2 Weeks After Banishment

* * *

Naruto was sitting there contemplating committing suicide in the ruins of the once great Uzushiogakure. He is about to kill himself when he falls unconscious.

* * *

Inside the Seal

* * *

Naruto wakes up in a foot of water and looks at the bars of the cage.

"Why did you stop me" Naruto Cries

"Because if you die I die and I don't feel like dying" The Kyūbi replies "Your weak your father thought you could control me looks like he was wrong a weak human like you can't control me." Kyūbi taunted "Come release the seal." Kyūbi said Naruto walked forward and was about to rip off the seal when a hand grabbed his and he looked at the person only to see the Fourth Hokage – His Father.

"Fourth Hokage I'll kill you for sealing me in this weak child" Kyūbi said lashing out and trying to crush him with his claws.

"Father what are you doing here? I just want to end it, to be with you and mom." Naruto asked

"I made the seal where if the eight tails of power ever release from the seal unraveling I would show up in the seal" Minato Replied, then started again "I hoped I would never come to this so I would never have to see the Kyūbi again. But I also hoped I would get to see what my son look like"

The Kyūbi roared again and Minato said, "He's loud, isn't he? let's go somewhere quieter." Minato said then he snapped his fingers and there where in a white space "You look a little young to know about me so something must have happened that would make the Sandaime, Tsunade or Jiraiya Tell you your heritage." Minato Murmured to himself "so what happened to make you lose control of the Kyūbi?" he Questioned

"After the attack, you and mom both died and I was treated as a pariah until 2 weeks ago I was banished for bringing back the last remaining Uchiha who betrayed the village and went to Orochimaru for power and they treated him like a hero." Naruto replied while tears streamed down his face

Minato was dumbfounder "what do you mean they banished you the Sandaime would never go for that." He exclaimed

"Dad the Sandaime died 3 months ago defending the village from invasion by Orochimaru. Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage and she tried to fight it but the Daimyo stepped in and he ruled I was a threat. My 'Godfather' was never there I didn't know about him until I 4 months ago and I knew him as a sannin not as my 'Godfather' and he I one of the people who told me I was no good before they banished me." Naruto Cried

Minato was disappointed in his old sensei and village "I'm sorry Naruto, I wanted you to be seen as a hero not as a pariah, Jiraiya was mean to take care of you. But I see That didn't happen, What about Tsunade?"

"She was like my mother I never had but the council forced her to banish me, I don't blame her for the council's actions." Naruto Replied

"Naruto I know you want to end it to be with your mother and I but that's not what your mother would want for you, so if you hate me in ok, but never hat your mother she had nothing to do with this. She wanted you to live a long life like all Uzumaki." Minato said

"I don't hate you I know you couldn't ask another family for their kid when you had your own. But I have no purpose no reason to live anymore, I wanted to be like you even before I knew you were my father, I wanted to be the greatest Hokage but I can't now and I have no friends because I'm banished." Naruto Cried again

"Naruto, you may not have a purpose and I can't give you one, only you can do that. But as one last wish from me to you is that you don't give into the hate that you strive for more and become better because of your life. It's what your mother and I would want." Minato said to Naruto

"Ok dad I'll try for you and mom." Naruto Replied

"I'm running out of time here I can only fix the seal this one time I wish you good luck and when you get old then you can see your mother and I." Minato said as he fixed the seal and gave his son a hug and disappeared from the mindscape

"Thanks dad." Naruto whispered as he left his mind scape

* * *

Wind Country Border – Present

* * *

Naruto also had an Iridium colored cloak and eye patch over his left eye covering a scar from a run in with the Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki of the organization the Akatsuki it was a short battle about 3 months after his banishment.

* * *

Amegakure Border – 3 Months After Banishment

* * *

Naruto was hopping from branch to branch when he stopped in a clearing and turned around "You can come out now Itachi, Kisame." Naruto yelled

After they jumped out of the trees "I didn't know he could sense us, he is so post to be weak Itachi." "I know Kisame but apparently, the reports are false or outdated cause he looks different now."

"What do you two want with me?" Naruto said stoically

"We are here for the Kyūbi." Kisame Yelled

"Too bad for you I made a promise to my father to not die until I am old and live a nice life." Naruto replied. "So are you ready to fight cause I'm not going to die without a fight." Naruto said as he unsealed Kubikiribōchō from a seal on his wrist

Kisame laughs "I like this brat he has the Kubikiribōchō, let's go Samehada!" Kisame yelled as he unwrapped his sword Samehada – Shark Skin. Kisame When in as Itachi stood in the back and watched.

Kisame and Naruto exchanged sword blows for a few minutes until Naruto got the upper hand and hit him making him drop Samehada and was about to be killed when Itachi slashed the left side of his face making Naruto cry out in pain and back off as Itachi helped Kisame up and Kisame Grabbed Samehada and they left and Naruto hastily continued his journey to the Land of Iron.

* * *

Wind Country Border - Present

* * *

During his time in the Land of Iron he learned how to properly use a sword and learned of his father's family Kekkei Genkai Jiton – Magnet Release – his magnet release controlled Iridium Dust. He learned of his Kekkei Genkai when about to be hit by some nuke-nin on the border of the Land of Iron where he also retrieved Raijin no Ken.

* * *

Iron Country Border – 3 ½ Months After Banishment

* * *

He stopped the bleeding of his left eye but lost his vision in it. He was almost to his destination – The Land of Iron – when he paused for a break 5 nuke-nin hopped out behind him and Naruto Turned around and looked at them and unsealed Kubikiribōchō, then ran at them and killed 3 of the lowest ranked ones. Then asked, "What do you want with me Aoi Rokushō an A-rank nuke-nin from me."

"There is a bounty from 3 of the 5 Great Ninja Villages on your head and I came to collect." He said cockily.

Naruto cut down the last low rank nuke-nin, which left him and Aoi "Good luck with that task." Naruto said emotionlessly and let out a dry chuckle "I hope you have the sword you stole with you I've been wanting my Great-Granduncles sword back for a while I thought I would have to come find you." Then Naruto ran up to Aoi and after exchanging blows Aoi knocked Kubikiribōchō out of his hands and was about to cut him down until a wall of silver dust with a tint of yellow to it was summoned forth form the ground and crushed Aoi's Legs. Aoi cried out in pain and Naruto retrieved Kubikiribōchō and promptly beheaded Aoi and sealed his head and body away for bounty later. Then collected the Raijin no Ken and Sealed it away with Kubikiribōchō.

* * *

Wind Country Border - Present

* * *

After learning to use a sword he moved on and when to the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple and sealed the masks away in a scroll and left the decrepit building. He then found 4 of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths in a cave in the Land of Lightning and then stole the fifth one from Kumo and sealed them all away with other dangerous items he had collected. He also collected a substantial amount of Iridium Dust in a pouch that had a seal that made it bottomless. He also got word to the toads about Jiraiya they were downright furious and they dissolved Jiraiya's Contract with them and added back to the contract.

He was now on his way to meet the new Kazekage who was none other than Gaara no Sabaku. Naruto smiled at that his friend finally getting accepted. He was also going to Suna to learn to use a special fan he got while traveling the Yami no Kaze – Dark Fog – The fan was so black I looked like it absorbed the light around it and it let out a ominous fog that Killed whatever life touched it, he found it in a temple in the mountains of the Land of Lightning the temple had an Uzumaki Swirl on it and he used his blood to unseal the temple and took the fan and sealed it away. Finally, Naruto was hoping to become a Suna ninja and settle down after 6 months of running and killing he was tired of it.

* * *

Sunagakure no Sato Gate – 1 Hour Later

* * *

Naruto arrived at the gate and met some Chūnin who questioned him for a bit before letting him into Suna and Naruto walked to Kazekage Tower and a moderate pace, when he got there he went in and made an appointment and sat for 15 minutes before being called into the office.

He walked in and sat down then stoically said, "Hello Gaara how have you been since the Retrieval mission you look less blood thirst since the Chūnin exams."

This put Gaara on guard "who are you?" Gaara Questioned in his emotionless voice

"Before that let me tell you a story about what happened after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission" Naruto started and gaara nodded hesitantly Naruto the started back "One day after the Mission a Genin by the name of the Naruto Uzumaki was banished by the council."

Gaara stood up "What do you mean he was banished the Hokage hasn't told me of this!" He exclaimed

"They didn't want you to break all ties to them when you became Kazekage so they keep the banishment a secret, anyways back to the story. The Hokage couldn't stop them because the Fire Daimyo agreed with the council on why they banished him, in the meanwhile ' _Sasuke_ _Uchiha'_ " he spat the name like poison "was given a slap on the wrist and Naruto was banished by the council." He finished emotionlessly

"How do you know this?" Gaara Questioned as his eyes narrowed

"I've changed Gaara I went from being a goofy kill to and adult in the last 6 months." Naruto Chuckled Dryly.

Gaara's eye widened "N-Naruto, you look so… different what happened to you?" Gaara questioned letting out his first sign of emotion.

"Before I left Tsunade told me of my parents and I collected all of their stuff and left and I've been collecting items from my clan and items too dangerous to be left unaccounted for and sealed them on myself in Blood-Chakra seals." Naruto Replied, "I've had a few skirmishes with nukenin and the Akatsuki" He finished

"Why are you here now?" Gaara asked

"I want to be a Suna shinobi and live a happy life like my parents wanted me too it just won't be in Konoha." Naruto said

"Ok fill out this form real fast." Gaara handed him a form and Naruto quickly filled it out before handing it back and Gaara looked at it and looked at Naruto and started laughing. "And they thought the Uchiha was royalty, should I announce this to the council when I inform them of you becoming a Suna ninja he questioned?" He asked Naruto. "what do you as a profession?"

"I want to Teach in the academy." Naruto Stated to which Gaara smiled "Ok then I'll relay this to the council welcome to Suna." Gaara stated with a smile

"I'm strong enough to protect myself so I don't care." Naruto stood up and Gaara handed him a Headband and a Jonin flak jacket which Naruto sealed away for later Naruto was about to walk out when he turned around and said "Gaara when did you and I trade emotions?" He Smiled then walked out.

* * *

Suna Council Chambers - Evening

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, what have you called us for?" Lady Chiyo asked

"I've called you here to discuss a friend of mine joining the village." He stated then continued "You all have a folder with his form and information on him and he has proof of all his claims before you ask." Gaara stated as the opened the folders in front of them and there were mixed reactions from dry chuckles to some even dropping the folders.

"Are you sure this is true Gaara?" Chiyo asked questioningly not really believing that the son of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was banished.

"Yes, I'm sure the leaf doesn't know of his parentage and he was banished for being a Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, The Konoha Council saw it as an opportunity to get rid of him." Gaara stated with a frown of how his friend's village would do that to him.

Lady Chiyo then spoke up "I think the whole council agrees with me when we say that if he has proof of this he can become a Jonin of Suna so have him brought here tomorrow and we will estate him as a Suna Shinobi." She ended

"Yes, I agree with my sister." Spoke Ebizō; Chiyo's younger brother spoke

"Then it is settled." Gaara said "we will call him in to…" he was about to finish when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"why call me tomorrow when I'm already here Gaara?" Naruto said stoically as Gaara glared at him. Naruto then unsealed his birth record and his parents will and handed it to Gaara who handed it around the council members

"so, you are his son." Chiyo said in disbelief to which Naruto gave an almost unnoticeable smile.

"well we have our proof so by the power vested in me as Kazekage I grant Naruto Uzumaki the rank of Jonin." Gaara said and smiled and gave Naruto his papers back and Naruto sealed them back away.

"Thank you, Gaara. Do you know any good inns for the night?" Naruto asked as the council dispersed.

"Nonsense Naruto you can stay at the Sabaku Compound with Kankurō, Temari and I" Gaara said too which Naruto nodded and followed Gaara to the compound.

* * *

Sabaku Compound - Midnight

* * *

Temari was up looking for something to eat when the door opened and she tossed a kunai out of reflex she was surprised to see a silvery dust come up and block it and then throw it down.

"Temari that's no way to welcome me and our guest." Gaara said as Temari blushed and mumbled a sorry. "It's ok just to kill the guest please." Gaara stressed

"It's ok Gaara." A stoic figure next to Gaara stated.

"so, who is the guest Gaara?" Temari asked getting a familiar feeling about him.

"You already know him." Gaara said mysteriously Temari looked at him questioningly

"Ok I got that feeling but I don't know who it is now." Temari said while looking at the stranger.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He stated.

"You can't be that blond kid from the Chūnin exams you aren't blond. He also has two eyes' and to top that off he is a loyal Konoha shinobi" She said a little bit suspicious.

"I had an incident with the Kyūbi so my hair changed to my mother's color and some died." Referring to his silver streaks of hair. "I lost my eye in a skirmish with the Akatsuki a 4 months ago." He stated and sub-consciously reached up to his eye patch. "As for being a Konoha I was banished for bringing Sasuke Uchiha back injured." He said coldly thinking about Sasuke again.

"Oh, sorry for bringing up bad memories." She apologized in a whisper

"It's fine I'm over it now." Naruto then asked Gaara, "where will I be sleeping I've been walking for 3 days now." Gaara pointed to a room. "Thank you have a nice night." Naruto then headed off to bed.

* * *

Author's Notes

I did Magnet Release Cause it's a cool Bloodline Limit and I've never seen it in a fanfiction. Naruto will be stoic for a while but he will always be stoic to most Konoha Ninja. and I had Naruto get a shit load of stuff because I have a plan that I'm roughly following and I've never seen some of the items in fanfictions. the next chapter is him teaching at the acadeny and whatever i feel like adding and naruto is currently his End of Part 1 Anime Age + 6 Months


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sunagakure – The Next Day

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up early and went to train. He was training with his Magnet Release when he finished he heard clapping and turned around to see Gaara and smiled a bit.

"Hello nice out, isn't it?" Gaara asked receiving a nod he continued "I came to tell you start teaching in 3 months when the new year starts."

"Thank you for letting me know." Naruto replies as Gaara leaves him to train.

* * *

Suna Academy – 3 Months Later

* * *

Naruto walks into the Suna Academy and finds his room, walks in and clears his throat grabbing the attention of the student making them quiet down he leans against his desk and looks around at all the students the starts to speak "Today you all start your 4th and final year as ninja in training my name is Naruto Uzumaki you may address me as sensei or Naruto-sensei." The students all gave 'yes' in acknowledgment he continued "Now, can anyone tell me the requirements to become a Genin of Suna?"

One student raised his hand and Naruto gestured to him "A written test, the kawarimi, henge and bunshin jutsu's."

Naruto nodded and continued "Yes, but my test will be different than the rest, the last few years you have been doing theory and book work that stops today if you want to do that do it in your free time, I will be teaching you how to be a shinobi not a historian, if you're here for stupid reasons like romantic interest or fame you can leave now." He waited for a few moments and saw no one left then continued, "Now that is out of the way we can get started follow me outside."

5 minutes later they were all outside Naruto started again "Today we will start on wall climbing it is one of the most useful skills a shinobi has..."

He was about to continue before a kid shouted, "How is climbing walls useful for fighting?"

"Had you let me finish I would have told you." Naruto looked around for a minute then started again "to wall climb you push chakra into your feet, too much and you will propel off, too little and you won't stick. We will practice this for as long as we need to, if you get it down practice, I will be helping you each individually if you need it." He finished and crated a shadow clone and started instructing each student.

* * *

Suna – 3 Weeks Later

* * *

Naruto was walking to the training grounds quite happy; his students had taken well to his teaching and had finished tree climbing today. Right now, he was thinking of how he was going to teach water walking to them later in the year and put it off for now.

When Naruto arrive, he went to training for the evening. Today he wanted to start using the Raijin no Ken and the sword style he got from Mifune the samurai general in the Land of Iron.

* * *

Land of Iron – 5 ½ Months Ago

* * *

Naruto had been in the Land of Iron for a week now and had told Mifune about what happen and why

he was there now and Mifune agreed that he could learn to use a sword but could only stay for 3

months, to which Naruto agreed.

Over the first 6 weeks Naruto learned how to use the Kubikiribōchō and 3 weeks after that he refined

his technique sparing with samurai. After he started using the Raijin no Ken he was having trouble using

his sword until Mifune approached him.

Naruto was using the Raijin no Ken and kept messing up he was getting angry, until he sensed someone

behind him and turned around to see Mifune.

Mifune was a wise old man who had fought many a powerful foe with just a sword. He had been watching Naruto for a few minutes and decide to help him, "I see your having trouble handling the famed sword of the second Hokage, would you like some help?" he questioned seeing him nod, Mifune continued.

Over the last 3 weeks Naruto got help from Mifune and was preparing to leave when Mifune approached him and handed him a scroll, seeing the questioning look Naruto was giving him Mifune responded "it's a swords style that has yet to be mastered. The scroll will teach you the basics but you will be able to create your own techniques. Perhaps you will be the first to master it." Mifune said.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Mifune" Naruto said

Mifune waved it off "no need for that, anyone who wants to learn the samurai ways is welcome, even if they don't stay." Naruto nodded and hopped to the trees.

* * *

Suna – The Next Day

* * *

This week Naruto was going over throwing of kunai and shuriken, also he was doing the henge and kawarimi. He walked in and the students went silent, "Ok, today we are going to go over your weapon throwing and depending on how you all are doing we can finish in a week or two, now let's go outside." The kids all jumped out of their seats and ran outside, Naruto smiled at this the kids acted a lot like he used to, then he frowned at how naïve he used to be and went outside with them.

Most of the students got from 5-7 out of 10. But Naruto being the slave driving perfectionist he is made them work on it until they all got 8-10 out of 10 by the end of 2 weeks and told them to keep working on it because he was only passing people who could hit all 10. They also mastered the Henge and kawarimi

* * *

Suna – 4 Weeks Later

* * *

Naruto got permission from Gaara to give the students D-rank mission and he had them all finish a required 20 D-ranks or they had to do them for the rest of the year, they got them done. Another thing that happened was the dissolving of the alliance with Konoha.

* * *

Suna – The Next Day

* * *

Today Naruto was talking to each student about what they wanted to specialize in, he gave recommendations to those who didn't know what they wanted to do.

After he finished he had – 13 ninjutsu, 4 taijustsu, 2 genjutsu, 4 medics, 3 kenjutsu, 2 puppeteers and surprisingly 2 wanted to learn fuinjutsu – he was going to teach all of them except the medics, genjutsu specialist and puppeteers.

He sent the 4 medics to the hospital and the genjutsu to one of the Jonin who specialized in that and lastly sent the puppeteers to lady Chiyo and Kankurō; who had volunteered to teach one of them.

* * *

Suna – The Next 6 Months

* * *

Over the next 3 months Naruto trained the ninjutsu, taijustsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu, he also taught them the important lesson; to not rely on one thing and to expand into new fields. He taught low rank elemental jutsu's to them all. He taught C-rank jutsu's to the ninjutsu specialist. he helped start developing styles for the taijustsu specialist but told them to make it fit them, he did the same for the kenjutsu specialist. lastly, he taught low level fuinjutsu to the fuinjutsu specialist and told them to be cautious when practicing it.

Meanwhile Lady Chiyo helped teach poisons at the hospital and 1 of the puppeteers, Kankurō taught one but helped Lady Chiyo when she helped teach poisons at the hospital.

* * *

Suna – The Next Day – 9 Months After Starting Teaching

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street to the academy today is when all his students got back together. He walked into the building and waved at co-workers and found his room and walked in, he smiled seeing his students interacting and helping each other.

He cleared his throat, the kids turned around and became quite Naruto then spoke, "Today we start back learning regularly, that doesn't mean you should stop learning but you will have to do it in your own time we have more to do before you graduate." After that Naruto gestured outside and they all ran out.

After they go outside Naruto makes a Rasengan and creates a hole 3 meters deep and 30 meters wide, then runs through hand signs and shouts **"Water Release: Water Bullet!"** then released water into the hole.

"Alright, today we are working on water walking, its exactly like tree walking but you have to push a constant stream of chakra into your feet. Now get to it!" Naruto said, then went to go train himself.

* * *

Suna – 2 Month Later – 11 Months After Starting Teaching

* * *

Naruto's students had just finished showing him their water walking and they went inside. Naruto was mulling over what he should teach for the remaining two months until they graduated, ultimately, he decided for the first month find the affinity and give them exercises for them to do until and after they graduate.

Once everyone was inside he started to talk "Starting tomorrow, over the next month we will work on your natural affinities and you will have to practice them in your free time after this month, ok?" after receiving nods from all the students, he nodded and left for the day.

* * *

Suna – 1 Month Later – Graduation Day

* * *

Today was graduation for the students the room was buzzing with excitement after a few minutes Naruto cleared his throat and started calling names and testing them on Throwing, Henge, Kawarimi, Solid Bunshin and finally Water/Wall Walking.

At the end of the day Naruto handed out all 30 headbands and left the academy with a smile, he was proud of how much his student accomplished over the year and he wished them all better luck than he had.

* * *

Kazekage Office – Few Minutes Later

* * *

Naruto walked into the office and sat down and waited for Gaara to show up, a few minutes later said ichibi container showed up.

"Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he questioned

"I've come to hand in my resignation as an academy teacher and tell you I passed all 30 students." Gaara nodded surprised and was about to ask a question before Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"If you want to know the details there is a report of everything I did of the year, now I'm off to go train more." He was about to leave before Gaara asked a question.

"Why do you still train so hard?" he questioned.

Naruto looked up in the sky as if asking himself then looked down and responded, "so I never feel as helpless as I did when I was banished." Before leaving in an Iridium Dust Shunshin

* * *

Suna – 1 Month Later

* * *

It had been a month since Naruto quit being a sensei and he had been at the compound a lot, he had just started practicing with his fan.

When Naruto finished, he heard clapping and turned around to see a smiling Temari, she walked over and started talking "I didn't know you had a war fan!" she said excitedly while looking at it.

Naruto smiled at this and replied "Yah, but I'm not that good at using it."

"I could help you with it." Temari said, Naruto nodded not seeing anything wrong with it. "we can start tomorrow its late." Temari said

The next day Naruto woke up early and created stone pillars, then practiced with Kubikiribōchō for a few hours until Temari came outside.

"You ready?" Temari asked, Naruto nodded and they got to work practicing katas.

* * *

Suna – Next 2 Months

* * *

Over the next 2 months Naruto had become proficient with the fan via hundreds of shadow clones, along with the training Temari was giving him. He also had started construction for the Barrier and he was working on it in all his free time. He also had just finished the Hiraishin and had begun practicing with it.

Today he was at the Kazekage Office for a mission. "Naruto, you have been given a 2-month mission to go to Kirigakure as Temari's Guard so she can negotiate a trade agreement with the new Mizukage." Gaara said, to which Naruto nodded and left to get his equipment.

* * *

Suna – The Next Day

* * *

Naruto was waiting for temari at the gate. 15 minutes later she arrived along with Gaara and Kankurō.

"Come back safe, both of you." Gaara said, Kankurō nodded agreeing with his younger brother.

"I'll make sure of it Gaara, Kankurō." Naruto responded stoically, then turned around and started running followed by Temari.

After running for the day, the rested on the border of wind country and were going to run to wave and then to Kiri. They were going to inform Tazuna about Naruto's banishment and then head to Kiri to negotiate the trade agreement.

* * *

Wave – The Next Afternoon

* * *

Naruto and Temari just arrived in wave, then went to Tazuna's house and knocked. They both heard footsteps and when the door opened Naruto almost killed who opened it. It was none other than Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Why hello Temari why are you here?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"we have so business with Tazuna." Temari replied to which Kakashi nodded, then got Tazuna.

Tazuna walked out then asked, "what business does Suna have with me?"

"I'm surprised you have Konoha ninja in your house after what they did." Temari said no giving away anything yet. Tazuna looked at her questioningly and she continued "You didn't know they banished Naruto Uzumaki?"

Tazuna's eyes widened "what do you mean banished they never told me this!" he yelled.

"exactly what I mean they banished him after completing a mission to retrieve his traitor teammate, claiming he used to much force." This time Naruto spoke

"why should I believe you?" Tazuna asked, which made Naruto sigh.

"Because I'm Naruto." He said

"what proof do you have you look nothing like him, he was blond and had whiskers you don't." Tazuna exclaimed.

Naruto sighed "you remember our mission here remember who buried Zabuza and Haku I did and no one knew where I buried them." Naruto proceeded to pull out Kubikiribōchō shove the end into the ground.

Tazuna was gaping "It really is you, boy you've changed… a lot." He whispered.

"so, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just leave that to me." Tazuna smirked, Naruto nodded.

Before he and Temari started back on their run to Kiri, Naruto dropped a letter in the main and they left.

* * *

Kirigakure – 2 Days Later

* * *

Naruto and Temari got to Kiri and where approaching the gate. When they got there, they were escorted to the Mizukage office.

When they arrived at the office they went in and Temari started negotiations for an alliance. 3 ½ weeks later Temari finished negotiating and they were at the gates being seen off by the Mizukage.

"Thank you for coming to Kiri I will visit Suna during the next Chūnin exam in Suna in 8 months" Mei Terumī the Fifth Mizukage said, Temari nodded and they turned and left for Suna

* * *

Sunagakure – 3 Days Later

* * *

Naruto and Temari arrived at the gates and Naruto went to check on the barrier and Temari went to go report mission accomplished.

Naruto walked into the barrier room and saw sealing teams working on the barrier. If he had to guess, it would be 2 months till completion if there weren't setbacks.

* * *

Suna – 2 ½ Months Later

* * *

Naruto was feeling proud of himself, today was the day the barrier started up and he was happy. He was with Gaara in the Barrier room about to put the last; and most important seal down. When he put it down hundreds of invisible triangles appeared in the sky and solidified, the barrier was complete.

Gaara had also received word Wave and Spring dissolved their contracts with Konoha and he got messengers from both with negotiation which he accepted wholeheartedly.

* * *

Sunagakure – 1 Months Later

* * *

Naruto had been relaxing with the ocasonal training session with Temari; who had gotten close. He did almost everything with her nowadays.

Today they were walking around Suna looking for stuff to do. When Temari asked "do you um… want to um… gotodinnerwithme?"

"What?" Naruto asked looking at her questioningly.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" she asked

"Like a Date?" he asked stoically, Temari blushed then nodded, Naruto the asked "what brought this on?"

"well your kind of really introverted and I figured I might as well ask first." She said looking down.

"ok." He said she looked at him weird, "I meant ok I'll go to dinner with you, Temari- _chan_ " he said teasingly but still stoic. "How about this weekend?" He asked

"Ok Naruto-kun." She said not noticing or caring about the honorific.

* * *

Authors Notes

From now on the chapters are going to be slower and have more romance it will be slow-burn. Naruto is currently like 15 years and 6 Months old. The next chapter with be a slower pace of 6 months leading up to the end of the 3-year period. And for those wondering about the barrier design, I got it from Final Fantasy 15: Kingsglaive if you're wondering. I'm also thinking of Mei/Gaara later sent me feedback on that. I hope you enjoy this if not don't read it or post constructive criticism this is my first story and I know I suck at writing straight up.

* * *

Review Answers

Love the story so far, but you gotta slow down some. – ttkaigler

 **I know I just had to finish getting a lot of tedious stuff out of my way it's going to be slower now.**

Naruto already has magnet release because he is the Jinchūriki of Shukaku - Hellhound monster girl lover

 **But almost never uses it and that is way later in the canon.**

Give them some time don't make it weird with the age thing please. I beg. Maybe have him gain experience with being a Jonin first then have him be a teacher. Also, the amount of shit he did in 6 months could have been spread out it feels rushed but ultimately, it's your fic. I love the direction but maybe slow their roll a little. – Aceofspades2255

 **I know and this is my first Fanfic. But the whole teaching thing he knows a lot from using thousands of Kage Bunshin and he looks older from the Kyūbi thing. I'm slowing do after this chapter but I'm new at this.**

I like it but do a slow burn for the relationship if it's going to work. He's what 13? If you do time skips tell us the age please few do an it confuses me when there are multiple. - Aceofspades2255

 **I'm starting it at 15 ½ and will move from there and I tried doing better time skips this chapter.**

Will Naruto learn the Rasenringu. – bankai777

 **Probably not.**

Hopefully there will be backlash always love the backlash – Falcon800

 **I don't know how much but there will at least be a bit.**

Will Naruto have the Rinnegan. – bankai777

 **Most likely not.**


	4. Abandonment up for Adoption

A/N Sorry to those of you who loved this story but i'm having to abandon it due to health problem and school just had 3 surgeries and started school again. any of you who want to use this feel free. Message me if any of you do i would love to see it finished but i cant finish it.


End file.
